


His Sunshine

by Harrypotterfan198



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrypotterfan198/pseuds/Harrypotterfan198
Summary: Hau is his Sunshine.





	

As Gladion lays in his bed he thinks about everything that has happened (with the Ultra Beasts).

Its been hard for me to be back here.

He sighs and throws his hand over his forehead. There are so many good memories here, but there are also bad memories here as well.

I remember when Lillie and I were younger and we used to play with the Pokémon in the Conservation Area. Our parents would watch us and they would laugh. Then our dad disappeared and everything changed. Mom became obsessed with finding out what had happened to dad. She learned about the Ultra Beasts and she poured all of her time and energy into figuring out information on them.

Lillie and Wicke were the only two I had left. I knew it was also hard for Lillie that dad had disappeared and now mom was obsessed with her research. Wicke was like a second mom to us.

He puts his arm down and sighs again. The more mom got into her research the crazier she got. I decided that I had to leave. It was one of the hardest decisions I had to make. I didn’t want to leave Lillie and Wicke, but I had to. I took Type: Null and left.

Months later and Lillie left as well. She went to work for Professor Kukui. I got to see her more often now that she wasn’t at Aether Paradise.

Then everything with the Ultra Beasts happened. I got involved because I had to make sure that Lillie was safe as well as our mother.

Gladion sighs and rolls over again. Hau was in the middle of everything as well. I don’t know how he could be so optimistic with everything that was happening.

Now the Ultra Beasts are gone and the Alola Region is safe again.

He frowns. Lillie came to me before she left and she told me that she wanted to go to Kanto to become a trainer. She said she also wanted to take mom there because she thought it would be good for her. I’m happy for Lillie and I hope that she is right. It won’t be the same without her. At least when she was in Alola I could visit her.

I got another letter from her today as well as some pictures. One of the pictures was with her and her new Pokémon. She loves being there and she is still hopeful that Kanto will be good for mom.

The only person left at Aether Paradise that I can go to is Wicke. I know I can talk to her about anything and I know she misses Lillie as much as I do.

I could talk to Professor Kukui.

Hau’s face shows up in his mind. There’s also Hau. I know that he is good friends with Lillie. He must miss her as much as I do.

* * *

 

**The next day**

Its night time and Gladion is in his room. He is laying on his bed.

Hau showed up at Aether Paradise today. I told him that Lillie wasn’t there and he said he knew that. He had a bag with him. I asked him what was in the bag. He grinned and said "Only the best food in the world".

I asked him again why he was here and he said he wanted to see me. I was surprised. Why would Hau want to see me its not like were friends (or are we). I wanted to ask Hau to leave, but at the same time I didn’t want to make him sad. He came all this way to see me (of all people).

We went to my room and we ate what turned out to be malasadas.

While I was eating mine I couldn’t stop glancing at Hau. He had the biggest smile on his face. _He really must love malasadas_.

After we finished eating Hau said that he had to leave.

I thanked him for the malasadas.

He blushed and said “No problem.”

* * *

 

I had thought that after that day Hau wouldn’t come back to Aether Paradise, but he did.

Every time he came he brought malasadas and we would always eat them in my room.

* * *

 

One day I was in my room because I was having a bad day. It was one of those days where being at Aether Paradise was hard.

I was laying on my bed with my eyes closed. I heard the door to my room open and I instantly knew that it was Hau. I could tell because he smelled like malasadas.

I thought that if I pretended to be asleep that he would leave, but he didn’t.

Instead he came into my room, walked over to me, and started poking me.

I finally opened my eyes and I saw Hau standing over me with a big smile on his face. I noticed that he didn’t have any malasadas with him.

I grumbled “Go away.”

Instead of leaving he said with the biggest grin on his face that we were going to get malasadas.

I still wanted to tell him to go away again, but then I realized that maybe it would be good to get away for awhile.

I got up from my bed and we left.

We went to the malasada place on Melemele. Every one knows Hau there.

We got a table and Hau immediately started eating.

Again I watched Hau eating.

When I was with Hau I didn’t frown for the rest of the day.

* * *

 

Sometimes Hau comes to Aether Paradise with malasadas and other days we go out for malasadas.

I think that Hau and I have started to become more in tune. I say this because on the days where it’s the hardest for me to be here or when I am just having a bad day Hau shows up and those are the days when we go out.

* * *

 

Hau has become My Sunshine. When I’m having a bad day Hau shows up with a big smile and its hard to stay sad.

I decided that one day I was going to go and buy Hau malasadas.

* * *

 

One day Hau didn’t show up. I remembered he told me that he was doing something for his grandfather.

I went to Melemele and I bought a bag of malasadas.

Then I went to Kahuna Hala’s house and Hau was outside working.

I walked over to Hau and he looked up and gave me one of his biggest grins. I blushed and handed him the bag. He took the bag and then he did something unexpected. He kissed my cheek. I blushed and he thanked me.

I said “Your welcome.” I asked if I could stay there and Hau grinned and said “Sure.” I helped Hau with his work and we ate the malasadas together.

While we were eating the malasadas I glanced over at Hau.

 

 _He really is My Sunshine_. 


End file.
